Chasing
by ayamechin
Summary: She ran as fast as she could. In her right hand, she kept tightly at her chest her rose resin - my version for vampire knight end.


_**Author note: **I wrote this story because of a game. I was in a vampire knight forum and a friend suggested us to imagine a end version for vampire knight. The result is below._

_Special thanks to** luvsanime02 **my beta reader._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight nor it characters, those belong to Hino Matsuri - unfortunately because i want Kaname-sama.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chasing<strong>_

She ran as fast as she could. In her right hand, she kept tightly at her chest her rose resin. She had received it from her lover as a token from his holiday. She forgot it when she ran after Kaname, and she had always hoped she would have it again in her possession.

But today, it was different. It wasn't given to her by her brother/lover/ancestor. It was retrieved by a beautiful woman, a woman she was jealous of when she was a human. It was retrieved by Ruka.

The battle between vampires was finished. Kaname's goals were accomplished, but he didn't come to her afterwards. He sent Ruka to give her a last memory of him.

_He will never come back _were the words Ruka told her. _He __chose__ to set you free, how you wished. _These words stabbed her in her heart. To be shot, to be wounded with a real anti-vampire weapon, would have been better than hearing those words.

She knew what had been behind those words, her insecurity, that part of her heart that was attached to another man. She deserved to be alone. She deserved to live an eternity in pain, with no one to love her for the cruel words she had said, for her cruel actions.

_But he doesn't know my heart doesn't have that chunk attached anymore. I don't want to let him go__,_she said to herself, while running through the forest.

"_Where__ is he?" she asked Ruka. Ruka didn't want to tell her__;__ it wasn't his wish. But she had in front of her a __mad woman__, a woman who __wouldn't __accept no__ as an answer._

"_Where__ is he?" that __mad woman__ asked again. Her eyes couldn't see anything__. __A__ll her being was focused on just one person. If she __had__ to kill someone to find __out __where he __was__, she __would__ do it. __W__ithout him__, __she __was __an empty shell__. __W__ithout him__, __she was__ nothing. She __would__ sacrifice anyone for him. _

"_Deep in the woods __is__ a mansion. He's in the basement of that house__,__" Ruka told her._

_Ruka __had __loved Kaname since she was little. __That__ day when he drank her blood she was __ecstatic;__ her dream __had __come__ true. But she wasn't stupid. She knew he __wouldn't__ love her. He __loved__ just one woman. He __loved__ that woman so much that __he was__ willing to accept even the blade __that __brought__ his death__, __a__nything __that __came__ from her._

_Ruka __loved__ him more than her life. She __loved__ him, __and __so she __wanted__ him to be happy, even __at__ another __woman's__ side. She told Yuuki where he __was__ because she __loved__ him._

* * *

><p>So, she is running in the forest. She fell on the ground, and now she had wounds on her legs and hands, but she didn't care. Her nostrils were filled with his sweet scent. She was closer to him step by step.<p>

She saw the house, and her heart lightened a little. The door was closed, but she destroyed it with her powers. His scent became stronger inside. She followed her instincts, which led her to another heavy door in the basement.

She pushed into that marble door to open it, but she couldn't. She used her pureblood powers, but she failed again. The door was protected by a strong spell.

In her despair, she took out her anti-vampire weapon to slice that impediment. She wanted to turn it into pieces, but she failed then as well.

Yuuki kneeled in front of that door, tears falling over her cheeks. Kaname was beyond that door, he was so close, but yet, so far.

"Why? What should I do? Is this my punishment?" But no answers came to her questions. "Do I need a key to open it?"

"The key… The key Kaname gave it to me…" She searched in her pockets.

_I want you to keep this__;__ it's very important _said Kaname to her the day he had left her.

Since that day, she had kept that key with her. She had that key in her hands, hoping it would fit. Yuuki saw the keyhole, and inserted it in and twisted to the right.

"It fits," she said out loud, happy to diminish the distance between her and her lover.

Yuuki opened the door. Inside, she saw a coffin. His scent was all over it. Seeing that coffin, she knew where he was. He had decided to enter into slumber for the second time, and maybe now, he wouldn't be awakened by anyone.

She removed the cover of his coffin, and she saw him. He was the same as when she saw him for the last time. He was the same, beautiful being like before. He was wearing the same clothes when he had left her. He looked peaceful.

From his looks, she knew that he didn't want to be awakened, but she was a selfish, pureblood vampire. She would awaken him. If she had to force him to stay for eternity with her, she would do it.

Yuuki would awaken him the same way that he did with her. He awakened her from her ten year slumber with his blood. She would do the same. Yuuki pierced her wrist with her fangs to suck the nectar which would bring him back to life. She parted his lips slightly. Her lips united with his, giving him her blood.

* * *

><p>His senses were filled with her presence. He could feel her warmth pressing on his body. He could feel her soft lips pressing upon his. He could feel in his system the blood he desired the most. She was everywhere.<p>

He opened his eyes and saw her. Her eyes were teary. She was sad, and happy, as well. Kaname raised his arms, and put them around her small frame.

"Yuuki" he said with his deep, soft voice. She cried hearing his voice. It had been months since she had heard her name coming from his lips. She fell over him, with her arms around his neck.

"Never leave me," she begged him. "Don't leave me alone." She begged him again and again.

"But Yuuki, didn't you want to be with him? I let you free to be with him." She could feel the pain in his voice.

Yuuki raised her body, enough to see his face. "Baka ancestor. Who told you that I love him more than you? It's true that I love him, but as a brother. You are the man I love. You are the man I want to spend my eternity with."

Yuuki bent her head. Their lips were inches apart. "I won't let you go. Never," she said, before crushing her hungry lips upon his. Kaname could feel her whole love conveyed into the kiss. He responded to her kiss with fervor, leaving her breathless.

"I won't let you go either," he said, before bringing her into anther lustful kiss.

This kiss was so different, full of love and passion. Kaname licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was more than happy to allow it. Kaname's tongue pressed slightly on hers, challenging her to a game of lust and passion.

Yuuki couldn't get enough of him. She wanted his mouth, his lips on her body. Her small hands went to his shirt to unbutton it. She broke the kiss. She looked him in the eyes, and saw there the same lustful expression, the same desire she had.

Yuuki kissed his jaw, and went lower to his neck. She nipped his skin, leaving a hickey, which disappeared soon. Sometimes, the healing powers of vampires annoyed her.

Her senses were filled with him again. She could feel through her tongue the blood rushing through his veins. She missed his blood so much. She was deprived of him for too long.

Without thinking, letting her mind be possessed by him, she sank her fangs into his pale neck. She could feel his feelings through it. She could feel the deep love he had for her. Yuuki was addicted to his blood. She never wanted just one gulp. She wanted to devour him. She wanted to drain him.

Her hands on his chest ripped his shirt off. Yuuki roamed her hands over his bare chest, feeling his skin under her touch. Her mouth left his neck, and moved lower to his chest, kissing him all the way.

Kaname groaned at each touch of hers. He had dreamed of a day when they would become intimate. He had never thought that it would be in a coffin, the place he had decided to sleep for eternity.

Kaname rose up. In one moment, Yuuki was above him, kissing his torso, and in the next moment, she was pressed against a wall.

"Yuuki…" he said her name, before kissing her again, their tongues engaging in a battle of dominance.

His hands ripped her upper clothes, leaving her bare in a matter of seconds. Kaname stopped just one moment to gaze at her naked frame. His lips went to her neck, while his hands were busy caressing her chest, touching her small breasts. A loud moan escaped her lips when his hands touched her small mounds.

Kaname kneeled in front of her. His hands were replaced by his mouth, kissing, licking, and teasing her nipples, while his hands went lower to her bottom part.

He could smell her arousal scent in the air, invading his nostrils. He ripped her remaining clothes from her bottom part, exposing her to his view. It was the first time that he saw her completely naked, with her female spot so close to his touch.

With one hand, he parted her legs enough to have room to kiss her inner thighs, and further between her folds. Yuuki jolted in pleasure when she felt his presence so close to her womanhood.

She was wet before he touched her. All he wanted to do was to explore her with his tongue. Kaname put one of her legs over his shoulder. His tongue found her slick center. He licked and sucked until he drove her mad. Her hands were in his hair, pushing him toward her cavern, her lips letting out erotic sounds to his ears. He could feel his arousal twitching in his pants, begging for release.

He lapped and sucked at her clit until she reached her climax. "Kaname…" she screamed his name while she came. Kaname's mouth captured hers again, and slowly he pushed her to the floor. He removed his clothes in a matter of seconds, before towering above her.

Kaname spread her legs wider to place himself between her thighs. His lips crashed onto hers again, while his hands roamed over each inch of her body.

Yuuki felt his shaft pressing against her inner thigh. Following her instincts, she thrust toward him. That move of hers made his mind go blank. He took her legs and put them around his waist. With one fluid motion, he was completely inside of her. She screamed at his intrusion.

Kaname waited until she became used to him. Only then did he start to move slowly in and out of her. At first, she felt pain, but soon, it was replaced with waves of pleasure.

Slowly, she started to move her hips, following his steady pace. "Harder, faster…" the brown haired female pleaded, and who was he to say no?

His pace increased. His thrusts were powerful, bringing her to higher heights. She had never thought such pleasure could exist. Her body reacted to his moves, her lips deluged strange sounds, her body was aroused by hearing his sounds, dozens of sensations went through her body at once, and she couldn't define them.

The same sensation she had felt before started to form in her lower stomach, but it was stronger. Kaname could feel her inner walls massaging his shaft. She was close. Kaname increased his thrusts. She screamed his name in pleasure while she came for the second time.

He thrust a few more times, before spilling his seed inside her womb, and his fangs pierced her neck. He could feel her orgasm through her blood.

Both panted heavily. Kaname put his arms around her small frame. "I love you, Kaname," she said in a sweet, low voice before falling asleep. Her run through the woods and their lovemaking had drained any source of energy she'd had.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her forehead while their ripped clothes made a bed.

* * *

><p>In another part of town, he, the hunter, was in his room. He had always loved her. He desired her blood like an alcoholic desired to drink. Since he had her again on his side, he wanted to get drunk on her blood. But he couldn't say that out loud.<p>

He had hoped that she would part ways with Kaname and choose him, but his dreams, his hopes, crumbled when he heard her, when he saw her mad eyes asking for him, for Kaname. Then, he knew, no matter what Kaname did, no matter how tainted he became, for Yuuki, he would be her only.

In the last year and a half, he had wasted his time, hoping. It would have been better if he would have searched for someone else in that time, someone who could wash his pain away.

She, the fragile vampire, was on his side.

"Zero-kun, you have to forget her. She doesn't love you the way that you do." Zero wanted to kick her out. His inner voice told him the same thing. He can't bear to hear it from someone else.

He wanted to be alone. He wanted to have someone by his side. He was confused.

"Zero-kun," she said, before putting her arms around his frame. "I will always be here for you."

He could hear her heartbeat. He could hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. He looked up at her, and saw her pale neck. Since when had he drank fresh blood? Yuuki's blood was the last one.

He gripped tightly the small vampire in his arms, and laid her down on the bed. He towered over her, his lips touching her neck. He licked it, before piercing it with his fangs.

"Will Maria be able to erase my memory of Yuuki?" he asked himself while he enjoyed the fresh blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>You're free to share your thoughts about this story._


End file.
